


guardian of nothing

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, The Red War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: zavala struggled through the red war.
Series: destcember 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 5





	guardian of nothing

the red war hurt a lot of people. no, it did more than hurt. the red war killed a lot of people. guardians, militia, civilians, nobody got through without losing somebody. 

zavala had attempted to create a force on titan with no success. how many guardians died trying to get there? how much blood had fallen upon his hands?

it was no secret that zavala had blamed himself for the loss of the city and the death of lightless guardians. without the traveler and the city, there was nothing humanity had left. what was he a commander of, really? leagues of guardians with no power? a lost city and traveler? what had he let himself become?

when the young wolf showed up on titan with their light, zavala damn near cried. of course, he was proud and ever grateful to the traveler for somehow getting one guardian their light back, but how had he let opportunity fall between his hands? he should be leading the fight, instead of putting the weight of humanity on a still newly-raised guardian. how could he let this happen?

he had truly become a commander of one guardian, who didn’t have anything to guard. 

the battle to retake the city had done nothing to help him. sure, fighting to retake your home with some of the strongest humans, awoken, and exos in existence will boost your spirits. but by the end, when zavala could not join the lone wolf to battle ghaul, he could barely stand to watch them walk into the teleporter alone.

commander zavala, legendary titan vanguard, hero of six fronts and twilight gap, could not assist a young guardian in one of the most important battles that humanity had ever faced. a battle that must be won with a hero who must succeed, should humanity wish to avoid annihilation. 

zavala remained silent after they had walked through the teleporter. he sat, turned to the traveler, and prayed.

he cried like he never knew before.


End file.
